Ditch digging is often a time-consuming operation performed using an excavator. There are dedicated ditch diggers, but many of them are relatively complex and therefore relatively expensive to manufacture and maintain. Some ditch diggers remove earth from the ground while being simply pushed or pulled by a vehicle at an angle with the ground. However, this type of ditch digger runs the risk that it becomes clogged with the earth that has been removed from the ground.
Against this background, there exists a need in the industry to provide an improved ditch digger.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide an improved ditch digger.